The Little Mermaid
by Rabbit-milk
Summary: Dragon Ball Z w/twist of the little mermaid. Mermaid Princess ChiChi loves to learn about humans with her human friend Bulma, but something has kept the worlds apart, 3 part story! Part 3 will be posted soon. GXCC
1. The Little Mermaid 1

**The Little Mermaid**

* * *

Once upon a time...

Far off in the deepest of oceans lived, mermaids and mermen. They were once well known to the walkers on land, but long ago, a rift caused the worlds to close. But then two beings found each other to bring the worlds together once again.

It so happens, one day a blue haired female was out in the ocean, doing her studies, she was the daughter of the famous scientist, Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs. She was doing a personal project and was talking to a friend she's made during her studies, however this friend was not human, she was actually a mermaid. Her name is Chichi, Princess ChiChi to be exact, of the Atlas sea kingdom (a/n best name I could come up with) , she was about the same age as the scientist, her tail was light purple, light pink fins, with a pink bra type with seashells, she wore pearls around her tail. The scientist's name was Bulma Briefs, when the two first met Bulma was so curious and not afraid, but ChiChi was at first, till they found both were curious and wanted to learn more about each other's worlds. So quite often Bulma would go out to sea by herself to meet with ChiChi and both would talk about their lives and trade information for each's pleasure. The two got to know each other so well and understand each other, that lately the two just met at times just for friendship, Bulma felt she could confine in Chichi in almost everything and ChiChi as well, because being a princess of a sea kingdom wasn't exactly easy especially when she was banned from the surface. ChiChi was timid to go further than where Bulma would meet her, as she was scared of her father the great Sea King the Ox Sea King would find out and would get her older brother Tien to stop her coming to the surface. Or worse, get the body guard Yamcha to follow her around, which annoyed her as she knew Yamcha had an interest in her, the only friends she allowed to follow her was Turtle the sea turtle, and Oolong the octopus. Though she did not like to acknowledge him, but also the local pervert and her teacher, Master Roshi the merman who was obsessed with human women. He followed her once to meet Bulma and tried to pull her under water, to which ChiChi knocked him out and banned him from coming with her again, though she said in return she'd let Roshi get some photos of human women to satisfy his cravings and to shut him up.

One day Bulma was talking to ChiChi and then her mobile rang, she excused herself, then picked up the phone and was talking to her mother apparently she had to go to a party in place of her father as he was too busy for the night and needed to return soon to get ready. The party was going to be on a cruise in celebration for Prince Goku's birthday. ChiChi looked at her friend, a "cruise", she asked. "Yes a cruise, they are huge ships and can hold huge parties!", Bulma , then had an idea, "ChiChi!, you can see humans up close if you come see the cruise ship! I mean I know you're scared to go to shore, but the cruise will go far out to sea, so you can look at humans and see dancing like I told you about!". ChiChi's eyes sparkled, she's always wanted to see actual human dancing, as she's only been told and saw artworks of it, since mermaids did not have two legs, only one tail. She agreed to meet with Bulma, then Bulma gave her the info of where the ship will be and to look out for fireworks, that they're bright lights that shoot out into the sky, Chichi was so excited she hugged her friend and gave her a seashell that could only found in the deepest ocean, she wished for someday she could show Bulma the ocean, but for now she could only bring gifts to her. The two left and got ready for the party that was to happen later that night.

On land, in a castle, a maid with blue hair with quite a large bosom walks out shouting, "I QUIT, YOU'RE BEING MEAN VEGETA, I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!", she was a maid, but apparently was also briefly dating her, though she tried quite too often to get him to marry her, she was a good companion but too stupid for his taste, so he said no to her, which caused her outburst. King Bardock sighed, his nephew just scared off his youngest son's maid, so he had to call upon another, in which he called for Launch to be the new maid for the prince. Launch stepped up and accepted the job, though he would not say it out loud, Bardock knew Launch was a more reliable maid, and Maron was only allowed due to Vegeta giving word cause she was pretty. "Launch, can you please help Kakarot get ready for his party, it seems his cousin prince Vegeta has scared off his recent maid, Piccolo is already there helping but please make sure Kakarot actually is ready for the party". Launch bowed and headed toward the prince's quarters, she knew the prince as a very laid back person and quite a klutterhead, but he was a kind hearted prince compared to his cousin and older brother Radditz. Launch arrived in Kakarot's room, he was semi in his outfit but obviously still in need of help, she bowed to the prince and got more of his clothes ready for him, but he requested her to call him Goku, as Kakarot was only used by his family, he hated his birth name, it made people fear him, he didn't want people to fear him after all he was to be a king. As Launch helped Goku in his formal attire, Piccolo helped him recite his formal speeches and then started the talk that made Goku twitch. "You are aware your father will ask you about the next female for you prince?", the green tall man arched his brow, "I mean you said no to so many girls already and recently to the Princess Snake, yet your older brother took interest in her and she did to him, so where does that leave you?". "I know Piccolo, but Snake was cute, but I just don't see her as my princess and queen, mine will have to be a good fighter, love to learn, teach, and have a way to understand me and I her", Goku sighed, he was a romantic but not to the public, only to his close friends. Piccolo shook his head, he knew the prince was a picky person when it comes to girls, romantically, as he's barely or EVER seen the prince fall for anyone, "that's hopeless", he muttered to himself. After Launch went up to the prince's quarters, King Bardock called for the messenger boy, Krillin to get the two bodyguards that were hired recently. Krillin was a short man, bald, no nose, and good friend to the prince he was also a sparring partner to the prince when his cousin was not around. Krillin ran out to get the bodyguards, one of the bodyguards was named 18, she was actually recently married to Krillin, it was thanks to him and good word with Goku, herself and her twin brother 17 were able to get the job, that paid very well. Bardock waited then the duo came in , "I have a job for you both, however it's not to kill anyone, but to watch out for my son during this party, also take note on any females that come to my son, as he's making it difficult for me to find the female for him", he bluntly laid it on the duo, who both agreed and got ready for the cruise. Bardock signed in his chair then was welcomed by his queen Gine, beautiful as the day he'd met her, he smiled and she as well, he only hoped he could find Goku a lovely lady like how he found Gine, though he never told his sons that Gine was only a commoner before, who cut meat. That's why he'd decided to have the duo to take note on Goku's interactions with any females to see whom see fit and to try to get the boy down the aisle!

Goku was ready for his party, though a bit irritated about the constant talks about getting a bride, he was a bit lonely at times. After he was primed and packed up, he went to his grandfather's room, he was dying. Goku was very close to his grandfather, he enjoyed his tales of his travels, the many enemies he's faced, and most importantly the stories of him and the merpeople. Many people now thought his grandfather Gohan was just telling tales to entertain the prince, since he was Gine's father and a former fisherman, it was believed that's how he came with the tales. However Goku believed the stories as true as day, as he often went to the sea and swore he caught a mermaid once far off, he was on a trip to visit his uncle King Vegeta and cousin Vegeta and Tarble. On that day, he saw what he thought and truly believed was a mermaid, she was so beautiful, long dark hair, her tail was light purple, and fins were pink, her top was pink seashells. He would remember that mermaid forever, that's why he always believed his grandfather's tales, though everyone minus his grandfather told him it was just a dream. Gohan was sleeping, till the door opened, "Goku, my boy, glad you're here it's almost time", Gohan breathed. "I know grandpa, I had to see you, this party I wish you could come", "I know my body, but it's my time and I want you to remember this day, you only turn 19 once, and maybe find a lovely lady", Gohan then coughed and took a breather. "I know grandpa, but please, don't speak too much, if it hurts", "my grandson, you of all our family actually believes me of the merpeople, but I think it's time I tell you a secret". Gohan put his hand on Goku's hand and started to tell the secret , that he deeply hidden from everyone. 

* * *

_Flashback_

A mermaid was caught in a fisher's net, she was beautiful, red tail with golden chains and gems n her tail and fins, she had long black hair. Gohan was a young man then, he saw the mermaid struggling, he at first thought to tell the others of the mermaid, but saw the fear in her eyes. He couldn't, he went up to the water to the mermaid, who started to struggle more, he ushered her that he meant no harm, and cut the rope and she was free. But far away, a rumble shook the ocean, a huge tide started to come in and nearly swept Gohan away, but the mermaid carried him back to land. Once she dropped him off, a large merman came near the shore, he was a huge man with a beard, he had an axe and looked at Gohan with anger, but then his wife, the mermaid told him of what happened. The mermaid then introduced herself to Gohan, that she is the queen and the huge merman is her husband, the Ox Sea King. The Ox Sea King, looked at Gohan and thanked him for his kindness to his queen, and as a thank you he offered a wish to him, any wish he desired. As he the Ox Sea King was also the holder of the Sea Serpent's magical orbs, that can grant any wish and only merpeople of his blood can control them. Gohan had only one wish, he requested for his only child Gine to have better health, as she was bedridden and was told she'd die soon, the Ox Sea King, gathered his axe. He rose it far into the sky, then the sea swirled, waves bounced off the shore, the skies went dark and rose from the sea was a sea serpent, it was huge, Gohan's eyes could not believe it. The Sea Ox King spoke to the serpent of the wish.

 _"It shall be done"._

The serpent, bowed after a light of flash and returned to the sea, the mermaid queen went to Gohan and told that the wish has been granted and hoped that his daughter will live a happy life. The Ox Sea King, still untrusting of the human, but only was giving in slightly cause of his love for his queen, then told his wife, they must get going, in which they did and down the sea they went. The wish was indeed granted, Gine's health was at full again and thanks to that she was able to help her father in the meat business and thanks to that she met Bardock her future husband the king. Sadly on the day that would divide the worlds came on the day that Gohan was coming to shore to fish, he went down and sat in the sand. Then he saw blood in the water, he at first thought it was a bundle of fish, but saw something, that made his eyes budged in horror, it was a mermaid, but dead. The mermaid, was the queen that he'd met years ago, her body was torn and from the look of it from fishers nets and tried to see if there was a way she could still be alive, but he saw in the distance the king. He was furious, his eyes full of rage, the waves were getting higher, the water swirled, boats rocked, and tidal waves pushed onshore, it was then the Ox Sea King, yelled, "You humans are not to be trusted, my wife was just wanting to come give your daughter a gift, for her wedding day, here you killed her, my people will not have anything to do with you, if you dare to go near us, death will be at your feet", he swung his axe and a wave came and took his wife's body down in the ocean. The ocean calmed after awhile, but in the sand at Gohan's feet was a locket, it was a seashell, inside was a beautiful pearl, and around the pearl was a miniature serpent.

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Gohan looked at Goku's face, it was such a shock to Goku, and he asked him where the locket was now. Gohan smiled at Goku, and told him to open his hand, and placed the locket in it. "I've waited for the day when I can pass it down, at first I was going to give it to your mother, but she refused to believe in merfolk, but you my grandson, you believe, I want you to have it". Goku tightly clasped the locket and looked at it and opened it, sure enough the most beautiful pearl he's ever seen with a serpent around it, he put the necklace around his neck. "Thank you grandpa, I'll treasure it forever", Gohan smiled, "one more thing Goku, that necklace is magic, but remember that serpent could only grant one wish, save that wish that you hold dearly and call upon the serpent with that necklace, that was the gift to Gine, a wish but she refused it, now it's for you". Goku nodded, then saw his grandfather close his eyes, he breathed, and sighed, Goku put his hands on his grandfather's hands tightly, then his grandfather passed away peacefully. Goku put his head down and cried and looked at the locket, "I promise grandpa, I'll use the wish for my happiness, for someone I'll love". He then got up and walked out the room, Launch was waiting, as Piccolo, and Goku nodded. They called the king and queen and spoke of Gohan's passing, then Goku headed off to his party, he was not going to stay upset, his grandfather would not like that, "the sea", he thought, "maybe I'll see that mermaid again".

Faster and faster she swam, she was running late, she wanted to see the cruise that Bulma spoke of. However ChiChi was not going to be alone, she was somehow being accompanied by her big brother and Yamcha. "Why are you guys following me, you're just going to be downers (a/n: sorry for the pun) I want to enjoy this!", ChiChi yelled back at them. "Not a chance, sis, you know father be pissed if anything happened to you AND you're forbidden to go to the surface!", Tien yelled after her, his green tail swam faster to catch up with her, but she was also quite athletic for a female and could out run most of the males in the kingdom (and her family). Yamcha also swam faster his orange tail swam alongside Tien, "Princess, this is really a bad idea, what if that cruise is really a trick for fisherman? I can't risk you getting hurt!", he yelled after her. Chichi rolled her eyes, she knew Bulma wasn't like that, Oolong and Turtle swam beside her, both were considered but knew the princess was a very determined mermaid. Then the surface was in sight, she saw colors being shot out at random, they were dancing in the sea, ChiChi was so excited, and broke the surface, and saw the sight, that magical sight known as fireworks, the sparkled the dark sky, and were quite loud but, ChiChi didn't care they were amazing. Tien and Yamcha appeared next to her also amazed at the sight, "OK YOU SEE THE COLORFUL SIGHT NOW WE GO!", Tien yelled at her, "No!, we haven't seen the cruise yet!", sure enough, the cruise was not far, she saw the huge ship and swam toward it. Yamcha and Tien both slapped their foreheads and followed the princess to the ship. ChiChi was amazed at the ship, it was white, had these hole things that Bulma called live saver rafts, to help humans float, there were flags with the royal symbols, she saw lights from the cruise shining. But most to her amazement she saw humans walking around, she then climbed on the cruise, into a life boat and pulled herself up to get higher to see the party itself. Her brother was open jawed, while Yamcha swam to climb to the other lifeboat, with Oolong attached to his head, the tentacles holding on to him, while Turtle hanged onto Tien's back to climb in the boat. ChiChi pulled herself up, then saw the party, she stayed a good distance so no one would notice her, she saw the humans dance, how magical it looked! The humans looked so happy doing it, she then looked around to see if she can see Bulma. Tien and Yamcha arrived with Oolong and Turtle next to ChiChi, looking in, they were scared, but so curious at the sight they saw, the two legged folk were so strange! Yamcha then eyed around to see if any of them had fisher nets and saw none, "guess it was a harmless invite", he thought. Then Chichi gasped, she'd found Bulma, she looked amazing, in her dress that was red, tightly around her in red heels, her hair was neatly pulled back by a red headband. She was next talking to a male with strange hair, black and standing all the way up to the sky, but Bulma seemed quite interested in him and he seemed to as well with her, though one have to really pay attention to notice as he always looked like he was scowling at people. Just then ChiChi heard clapping, she looked over in the direction and saw him. He was tall, black hair, going every which way, spiky, he was very handsome, with large muscles, and toned. She looked at his outfit, realizing it's the prince that Bulma spoke about. Bulma had told her she was good friends with him, since childhood cause of her father being a famous scientist. ChiChi listened to the prince talk, and thanking all for the party, she sighed, "so his name is Kakarot", she thought, then she saw Bulma walk up to him and hug him. "Happy birthday Goku, sorry about your grandpa though", she smiled at him, Goku smiled and nodded, "Yea, but at least I was able to have his last moments, having the party at sea was a great idea Bulma, it makes me feel at ease and think of my grandpa". ChiChi wondered why , Bulma was calling him Goku, then remembered Bulma telling her about how he didn't like his royal name, and only let few know of the name he preferred, Goku. Oh how ChiChi, longed to yell for Bulma and to have her introduce them, but then she knew be a bad idea and if anything was to go wrong, her father would bring a storm to them. So she laid low, Tien watched his sister's face the whole time, realizing her interest in the prince, and shook his head till he saw a lovely woman next to the prince. Her hair was dark , wavy, and skin pale with a lovely smile, "Launch, how are you liking the party", asked Goku, "it's great your highness", she smiled. "Launch", interesting name, but she's so lovely...", Tien went into a daze same as his sister. "HELLLLOOOO HUMAN LADIES!", the 3 merfolk and two friends with them froze, they knew who it was. "ROSHI!", they yelled, then realized how loud they were and dove their head in, Bulma heard it though and looked over, "I'll be right back Goku", she then walked to the edge and saw the merfolk choking Roshi and an octopus covering Roshi's mouth, Turtle was trying to calm all of them down. Then Turtle pointed his fin above, all four merfolk looked up, and the octopus, and saw Bulma looking amused at them. "My my, ChiChi I didn't know you'll bring guests!", Bulma smiled and waved at her friend, ChiChi was flustered, "THEY FOLLOWED ME! I DIDN'T INVITE THEM!", then the three mermen covered her mouth with a "shhh", Bulma then realized one of the merman was Roshi. "IT'S THAT DIRTY OLD MERMAN!", she yelled, then covered her mouth, Goku came over to her with Launch, "merman?". That's when Goku looked over the edge that Bulma stood by and looked down. It was her, the mermaid he saw years ago, but she looked grown up, close to his age. She was beautiful, him and ChiChi looked at each other, in each other's eyes, then Launch let out a gasped and was about to scream then Bulma covered her mouth. "They are my friends, don't say anything! they just wanted to see the ship", she whispered to Launch, Launch nodded and Bulma let go of her, then Launch looked down at Tien, my was he handsome. Goku looked at Bulma, "they're your friends?", Bulma smiled, "yes, that is ChiChi and that old merman is Roshi (he's a pervert she whispered to him) and I think that's her brother Tien she point to Tien, Yamcha her friend, and...that octopus is Oolong and the turtle...is Turtle"? "My parents couldn't think of a better name", replied Turtle. There was an awkward silence. Yamcha then caught ChiChi and Goku looking at each other and blushing, "OK, I think it's time to go, before your dad finds out you two", Yamcha butted in. ChiChi hated to admit, but she agreed as it was past her bed time and Tien's, "I guess...", she looked up at Bulma. "Sorry Bulma, but Yamcha is right, I have to go, my brother and I are past our bed times, our father will find out if we're gone too long", she spoke to Bulma. Goku was upset, he wanted to know more about the mermaid named ChiChi, "wait", he spoke, "is it alright if I come with Bulma to meet you again", he looked at ChiChi with his face flushed, hoping she'll say yes, which she smiled and nodded. Bulma asked if they'd meet in the same place as usual and ChiChi nodded and got on the lifeboat with the others and went down back into the ocean. They swam off, but before she joined them, she turned around and looked at the prince named Goku, and smiled, Goku watched her till she was back into the sea.

The next few days was a buzz to the prince, Goku was so excited and kept thinking of the mermaid. Today was the day he'll meet her again, he got himself ready, looking casual to throw off people to not follow him, and to not look too much of making an impression. And also, he wanted to be comfortable, he looked at the locket and smiled. "Grandpa, if this is what I'm feeling, I may have found the her", he gently rubbed the locket. He then put his hoodie on and brought Launch along, as she seemed interested in Tien which Goku had to confess was quite a stroke of luck. Prince Vegeta, however was not in the news of the merfolk, but he was aware of his cousin Kakarot being more closer to Bulma since the party and couldn't help but be jealous. So once Goku said he and Bulma along with Launch was going out to the sea, Vegeta decided he'll go too, obviously following them since they said it was a private trip. Once Goku left with Launch, to meet Bulma, Vegeta grabbed Krillin, "listen baldy, you will not say anything of what you see, got it"?, Krillin nodded, then they both ran after the three.

ChiChi, Tien, Oolong, and Turtle both waited in the spot to meet the three, Yamcha however wasn't with them, he was far off keeping watch to make sure no one finds them, in which ChiChi was thankful that he was willing to do. She was so nervous, if she could sweat, she'd def be sweating. As she sat on the rock with her tail party in the water, she watched her brother play with Oolong, who was either happy to make the prince happy or very scared for his life, as the prince was second in strength in the kingdom. "You're nervous, princess?", asked Turtle, "Very, I mean this'll be the first time I'll speak to a male human and he's a prince, so royal like me". She blushed, "my princess if my senses do not deceive me, I'd say you're interested in that prince!". ChiChi put her head down and blushed, "OH NOOOO princess!, you can't be with a human!", Turtle flapped his flippers at her. "Hush, you never know and if anything I can get the serpent to make me human", she whispered. Turtle was in so much shock of what he was hearing, that he didn't notice the motor boat, come to them. "Hey ChiChi!", Bulma waved, then landed the boat near the rock where ChiChi sat. Tien swam up with Oolong to welcome the others, he saw Launch and smiled. ChiChi looked at Bulma and welcomed her, then saw Goku and blushed. Goku walked up to her and sat next to her, both talked and looked out to the sea, they were able to talk to each other so easily. Launch too was finding talking to Tien a great comfort, as he pulled her along the little rafter that came with the boat, and he took her around to see the ocean surface, she was amazed at the sights. Bulma was watched Goku and ChiChi as she saw what was happening, she sighed how romantic it was, but also sad to know what ChiChi's father was like. She asked Oolong and Turtle if they'd noticed it as well, both agreed, and said that they worried that the romance was going to be tragic. The sun was starting to set, before they knew it Goku and ChiChi had been talking and playing by and sitting by the rock all day, both were smitten with each other, and looked at each other constantly. Bulma saw the sun starting to set, then looked around to see Launch and Tien about to arrive back, then caught ChiChi and Goku blushing. That was then the two got closer, and Goku put his hand to her cheek and ChiChi put her hands to his chest, they moved closer, their lips brushed, then SWOOOOSH! The couple was interrupted by a jet ski, with Krillin and driving it Vegeta. "Ugh oh", thought Goku he was about to tell ChiChi to dive in the water, but Vegeta saw already. At first he was ready to pound Goku for taking Bulma away, then he saw Goku next to a black hair woman on the rock and was going to jump him. till while he was skiing up to them saw the tail. To say he was shock was a understatement. "You're...a...you're...aaaa...MERMAID!", he yelled, Krillin was too stunned to say anything. Bulma jumped from the boat and slapped Vegeta, "how dare you follow us, I know you're Goku's cousin and all but he requested it as a private trip, can't you give him that? "she said with her hands on her hips. Vegeta held his redden cheek, trying to form the words till, "SHUT UP WOMAN, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KEPT SECRETS HANGING WITH KAKAROT, NOT TELLING ME, EXCUSE ME FOR BEING JEALOUS!", then he noticed what he said and crossed his arms and turned his back from her. Bulma at first was angry, then smiled, into a giggle, "silly Vegeta, I've already told you I liked you, it was obvious you only liked Maron cause she looked like me", she smirked and raised her brow at him. Vegeta said nothing, but his face was red. ChiChi and Goku looked at the two and laughed, "I guess we should get going before more come out, I'm glad I got to see you again ChiChi", Goku then went in to kiss her, but ChiChi stopped him. "Goku where did you get that necklace?", she looked at it, and knew what it was, it used to belong to her family, her father made them for gifts when a merperson has pleased the king, and offered them a wish. The wish has not been used, she noticed, "my grandfather gave it to me, my mother was to be given it as a gift, but my mother didn't believe in it, and my grandfather passed it on to me, it was from a mermaid that he saved years ago", Goku answered. ChiChi looked at Goku, in realization that he was the son of the woman that her mother died to give the necklace to, her father was so distraught at her death. Goku then took her hand, my brother and I already existed when she was to get the gift, it was a year late but the mermaid was so kind to still think of my mother, though my mother doesn't believe in mermaids. "My mother died when she was going to deliver a present, a necklace that holds the user the power to any wish they want", ChiChi's head was down as she spoke, Goku then realized it, "wait, you're a princess?", he was a bit slow on picking up on their conversations to realize indeed she was a princess. But first he felt bad, he knew of the story of his grandfather and her mother's death, but he knew his grandfather didn't kill her mother, "ChiChi, I know my grandpa didn't kill your mother she was found dead before he could do anything!", Goku looked at ChiChi's face deep into her eyes. "Wait, you know what happened?", asked Tien as he swam up to the couple with Launch in her raft, Bulma, Vegeta, and Krillin walked up to them. Goku looked into ChiChi's eyes and told the story his grandfather told him, for the group to listen.

It was dark, the ocean was quiet, a few lights were lit, with the boat's light on and the jet skis. The story was a shock to the group as Goku told them, then there was an uneasy pause. "Goku, I know your grandfather didn't kill my mother, my mother wouldn't have gone as far as to request my father to make one for him, and the sea serpent is very picky about who gets the wish, and will only allow my father to make one if the one he tells it is pure hearted", she explained. "Father was still upset though, it might just be the death of mother that got to him, but I think father knew who really killed her", Tien sighed, Launch put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "So, let me get this straight, the whole feud is all a misunderstanding"? asked Bulma, Goku nodded, "well, if we find out who really killed your mother, maybe your father will allow us to meet and our worlds can be close again!", Bulma clapped her hands together at the idea. "Yes, woman nice plan, but whom, it was is the problem, it was years ago, remember Kakarot and Radditz were still babies when it happened, so any evidence was destroyed. Tien then remembered their father banished the puffer fish, Pilaf, along with that mermaid Mai, and Shu the seal, weird bunch, but from what I remember they tried to steal father's axe to find the serpent, of course they didn't realize our father, myself, and ChiChi are the only ones that can call upon it", Tien explained. ChiChi agreed, as she too heard of the three, "and they'd try anything to get the sea serpent to grant their wish of dominating the oceans", she added, they did kill many merfolk before they were banished, I haven't heard about them in years though". Below however, was listening on it all was Yamcha, the bodyguard to ChiChi, but he heard what he needed for his mother, Mai. He then left the post and swam to his mother who would be waiting for any information on the serpent's where about along with her comrades.

The group knew it was getting too late and agreed to meet again, and started to part ways, but ChiChi and Goku lingered a bit longer, the two were already in love, Goku wanted to make her his princess, but thought to best to ask her alone, and requested to meet her alone tomorrow night, she agreed, and before she left gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and she swam away, Goku put his hand on his cheek where she kissed and smiled, he only just met her but he felt like he'd known her forever deep down. But, after Yamcha told his mother Mai, of the information Mai came to see the trade of Goku and ChiChi and heard of the meeting, she had an idea as she looked at the prince's necklace and she looked at her own hair, on how it looked similar to the princess' hair, this could work she smirked and swam back to her son and her fellow banned members. 


	2. The Little Mermaid 2

_**(A/N)**_

 **Due to the story being longer than I expected this'll be a 3 part story, so the ending is next! Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy part 2 of The Little Mermaid!**

* * *

 **The Little Mermaid Part 2**

It was a few days since that memorable meeting, and even though he only met her for a short while, he knew she was the one. Prince Goku went to see his mother, Queen Gine about the idea he had in mind, to make Princess ChiChi his. "Mother", he walked in his mother and father's bedroom, where his mother sat fixing her hair, she looked at her son, "yes dear?", she asked. "Where's the family ring, that father gave you", he asked trying to give his mother the hint. "Ring?, you mean this one", she showed her hand, Goku shook his head no, he pointed to his ring finger, "this ring", then Gine jumped, "OH GOKU!". "Can it be true, you've found someone?!", Goku smiled and gave his mother a big grin, "Yes mother, I've found the one", "Oh Goku", she ran to her closet and dresses, to her prized trunk. "Oh, I can't believe it, it's finally happening, too bad Radditz didn't want to do this, but at least you will continue our family history", she then took out a small box, and opened it. The small box was white, with pearls and gems, around it, it slid open from the side, and it revealed a ring with the largest pearl a ring can hold, on the side it had diamonds it was on a platinum band, decorated embedded waves on the side of the ring band, it showed years of being worn as it was generations old, but obviously well kept. "Goku, please take good care of this and bring her to us soon, we want to meet her as soon as possible!", Gine clasped the box in his hands, and kissed his cheek, "good luck son, go get her!", and Goku waved her off. Goku ran down the royal steps, he was going to tell Vegeta he was going off, but he was nowhere to be seen, "hmm, guess he's with Bulma", he thought", the two been together much more often since the meeting few days ago with the merfolk. Goku then went to search for Launch, to help him get ready to meet ChiChi. Vegeta was outside, kicking the sand at his feet, he was still upset but confused, his cousin is in love with a mermaid. "A mermaid, that fool, errm", he muttered, Goku talked to him earlier about asking ChiChi to marry him, Vegeta called him a fool straight out, but Goku smiled, "a happy fool in love", he replied. Vegeta could only groan, he wondered if he and Bulma ever did that it'll be like that, so simple, "nah", then he went to kick a large rock to release his anger. *Thud* it rolled over, but it was no rock, it was a seal! "What the..you a big ugly for a rock, get off our land!", he yelled at the seal, but it sat up and swatted him into the ocean. "Sire, I've got one of the humans for you!", Shu bellowed at his puffer fish master, "good, good...now he will do our business on land". Pilaf then swallowed water and blew himself large and shot bubbles at Vegeta to cast his spell, bubbles touched and surrounded Vegeta, he was under his control now. Bulma was watching what happened from the balcony, she ran to the shore and looked for Vegeta, she called out for him, then saw a huge fin swat her across the face, "SIRE!, another human is here! what do we do", Shu panicked to Pilaf, "ugh, they're coming from everywhere, guess we'll just take her along, she could ruin our plan. Pilaf then took in air and blew out a large bubble, that risen from the water to encase Bulma, then took her within the ocean. "Now, Mai", he then blew another bubble that disguised Mai as ChiChi, "I confess it does help you have similar style to the princess for my magic, makes it easier", Mai then looked at herself then swam to Vegeta who was on the shoreline, "Vegeta", Mai spoke with ChiChi's voice, Vegeta's eyes fluttered open his eye color was purple though, to prove he was under Pilaf's power, he looked at the mermaid, "ChiChi?". "Vegeta, can you please tell Goku to meet me at Siren's Cove, I only can meet him there hurry!", she then went to the ocean, Vegeta got up and walked fast to the castle, but in controlled way, he was almost robotic. He then found Goku setting up with Launch, "KAKAROT!", he yelled, Goku turned his head at his cousin, he hated it when he used his birth name. "Vegeta, where were you, I need to hurry so if you want to spar it'll have to wait", Goku put his hand up to Vegeta, "no Kakarot, it's your friend, she wants to meet you at Siren's Cove, said it was better for her", he said to Goku but somewhat in a monotone voice. "Siren's Cove, that's a place of ship wrecks and many sailors lost their lives, there, and there's allot of rock formations", 18 spoke as she came from the stairs, she heard it all, Krillin told her about the merfolk, she kind of figured merfolk were real, but never really wanted to believe till proof risen and this was proof enough. "18, I know you're supposed to help guard me, but I need to see her, I can handle myself", Goku grinned wide and looked at the blonde woman, "your father will not be happy you know, Launch why don't you go with them", 18 looked at the maid. "No, I need to do this alone, this matter is only between me and ChiChi, I've got to go see you", he then ran off and took a jet ski to head off to Siren's cove, Vegeta just watched his cousin and left for the shore with a purple glint in his eye.

ChiChi was at the rock where she and Goku met the few days ago, where Goku told her he'd meet her at, she was nervous, excited, and just wanted to see him again. If only she could just walk on land and tell him how she felt. Yamcha was by her side in the water, he looked at the princess and sighed, something inside him felt something was wrong. He was supposed to help his mother in revenge for being banned from the kingdom, he never got the luxury of life in the kingdom. He was just a baby when that happened, but when he grew up he got a chance to be a guard at the castle, he was a stronger fighter and Roshi said he was good hearted enough to train under him. He doesn't know how, but he was able to get the trust of the royal family, his mother was ecstatic for him, and had him get clues to get the orbs. His intention was to look around the castle and search for the orbs get them and go to his mother and make sure she was happy again. But one day while he was searching the grounds, he saw her Princess ChiChi tending her garden, she was all grown up, he's seen her as children but then she was hidden away till then. He wanted to do his other's requests, but also to get to ChiChi, and he did just that and became her personal bodyguard along with her brother the crown prince Tien. Yamcha swam in his place, till ChiChi spoke, "I wonder if he's backing out, maybe he's having a second thought", she put her head down, then Yamcha was about to say something, then Oolong the octopus popped his head out. "Hey princess, where's that human prince?", he asked looking around, "I was going to ask him if it's true they eat live octopus..." then he saw her eyes, they looked sad and no Goku to be found. "Princess, he really was and I'm sure into you, maybe he's running late", he put one of his tentacles on her tail. "Listen let me go check to see if he's on his way, I'm sure something is holding him back", Oolong then left her and Yamcha and swam to the castle. Yamcha just frowned, he knew the answer to why Goku wasn't there yet. he then looked at ChiChi and saw the sadness in her eyes, he could only put his head back in the water and think of what to do.

Oolong swam fast up to the castle, he then caught sight of ChiChi he thought, "but ChiChi was back there, how did she...swim so fast, or so he thought". He got a closer look, then hid behind a pack of pink coral, it was ChiChi! But she was talking to a puffer fish, a seal, and next to them was, "BULMA WAS IN A BUBBLE?", he yelled, but then covered his mouth, and looked over again to see if they heard him, "ok, so the plan is on go, we go to Siren's Cove and get that necklace, then we get that mermaid princess to activate it", "brilliant idea sire!", Mai and Shu exclaimed. "Wait, that's not ChiChi, she'd never say that to a puffer fish, if I didn't know better that fish...is...oh no! PILAF!", he muttered, "ahhh ahh", he snorted, " I got to get help, that Goku kid is in real trouble", he then went around the coral and swan far away to speed up to the palace, he figured that Goku may have already left, but he needed the humans help, he swam as fast as his tentacles carried him and made it to the shore. He saw Launch talking with Turtle introducing 18 to him along with Krillin enjoying the chat, they saw Oolong and waved him over. They were about to introduce 18, whom just smiled at the octopus, but she was cut off, "LISTEN, I know it's kind of rude right now, but you need to get help stat, Goku is in danger! humans are not allowed to Siren's Cove!", he yelled. "But ChiChi told him to meet him there, Vegeta told him", Launch explained, "well sorry toots, but that "ChiChi" was actually Mai in disguise you know that trio we talked about the other day that cause trouble!", the humans and Turtle both looked at each other in shock. "Oh no, you go warn Tien and ChiChi, we'll get to Goku", Turtle then nodded for Launch to get on his shell, she jumped on it, while Krillin and 18 went to tell king Bardock and queen Gine of the trouble. Oolong then swam to the deep ocean to the sea Ox kingdom, he just hoped he can get the help in time, Pilaf was bad news for the sea and if he can get his fins on a necklace, he'll get a hold of the sea serpent.

Bardock sat with his wife and queen Gine in the royal dining room, they both just finished talking about what 18 had told them earlier. Their youngest son was in love with a mermaid, Gine was in shock, 18 was a reliable woman and a terrible liar, so it was def not a hoax. Gine heard from her father of mermaids and that story awhile back how her health was recovered cause of a mermaid, and to think the very mermaid that her father saved was also the mother of her son's lover. But what to do, their son was turning down princesses left, right, and even if he wanted a normal woman, he'd be granted it. "At least she's a princess but, she is a mermaid", Gine spoke to her husband, "how can they consume a marriage, heirs, and how is love even possible between them". Gine started to shake her husband's arm, till Bardock calmly put his hand on hers, "Gine, my love, remember when we were young?". Gine looked into his eyes, "remember Gine, that I've found you in the meat market, you were with your father, I've never seen a beautiful woman in my life. Yet you were a common woman, I wanted to be with you only". Gine started to tear up at the memories, "we fell in love, and had Radditz, even though we were open to my parents of our relationship, they wouldn't budge, I refused to go for any woman they threw at me, and later we had Goku. We had to wait till my parents were on their death beds to give their blessing and finally for us to marry", Bardock held his wife's cheek, "was it that long ago, it doesn't seem it", Gine sadly whispered. "It wasn't that long ago, but that doesn't mean it was impossible for us, just like them to us it may seem impossible but they will find a way if they love each other as much as we love each other", Bardock smiled and kissed Gine's lips. "Bardock, you're right, I mean for someone to take our son's interest that easily, she must be something", Gine smiled and looked at her husband, till the doors of the dining room slammed open. Piccolo was ran to the king and queen with 18 and Krillin by his side, they just told him of the situation, and Piccolo was to break it down to them. Bardock was not fazed at first, as his son was one of the strongest in the land, world even. Then Piccolo mentioned, the necklace, Gine's father Gohan, spoke of the necklace and then it hit Bardock the urgency this was. He yelled for Piccolo to call upon his elite army on ships to Siren's Cove, the urgency to save the prince and to find that puffer fish (though, it did sound bizarre, the soldiers knew not to question why a puffer fish was such trouble). Piccolo arranged for the elite on to ships and set off with Gine, 18, Krillin, Bardock watched them go off as he could not leave the palace for his kingdom still needed him. He ordered soldiers to keep quiet on the threat to his son, he then went on his balcony to the sea and watched the sea, hoping everything will turn out alright. "Idiot brat, what am I going to do with you", Bardock muttered and watched the sky.

The sea was getting rough, but it was in sight, Siren's Cove, why ChiChi told him to meet him there he couldn't figure it out, he was told for years the dangers of the area, the stories were of ship wrecks and the smell of death. Yet he didn't smell death, but he did see ship wrecks, they stuck out of the ocean, leaned on large rock formations, he even saw skeletons from the sailors whose lives were lost. "Chichi, what have you gotten me into", he wondered, but he knew deep within him, he wanted ChiChi, only her so kept driving his jet ski, to an island part, then called for her. In the shadows, a form moved, Goku at first thought a skeleton dropped, till he saw the form came from the water with a tail, "Goku?", it called. "ChiChi, I came as soon I was told", Goku ran over to pull her up to the shore of the small island, he looked into her eyes. Her eyes, were somehow distant, he thought something was wrong, and held her and was about to kiss her, till he noticed her eyes were a different color. "ChiChi, when did you have blue eyes?", Goku then gently pushed her away, Mai's disguise started to fade, he found the hole to her disguise. Goku then got up to realize he was tricked, suddenly he hears screaming, he looks over to see Bulma in a bubble floating on the sea, banging at it and pointing behind him, he turned around and was punched in the face.

ChiChi was playing with her hair, her heart was confused was Goku really ditching her?, It didn't feel like he was, but it seemed so. Yamcha, couldn't hold his guilt any longer and felt it was the right time. "ChiChi, I mean princess, for years I've been your guard, and I feel I'm most suitable", "suitable?" she asked. "Suitable to be your husband", Yamcha looked in her eyes and held her hands, he noticed her tail was still, full of tension. ChiChi then swung her tail at him and whacked him, "YAMCHA! this is not like you!, you are one of my best friends! AND you already know I love Goku, why are you pulling this now?", she asked full of fury. "ChiChi, for years I've been in love with you, your loyalty, beauty, fierceness, and most of all your kindness, they remind me of what I lost years ago. Remember Puar?", ChiChi thought for a bit and nodded. "Puar, was my dearest friend, before I've met you, but one day she went too close to the surface and she was caught in a fishers net and never came back", his eyes were full of pain, "it was thanks to you and your brother for helping me feel whole again, and I came to love you". ChiChi looked at him, in her heart she knew it was the truth, but she also knew the truth of why he fell for her, "Yamcha, you only feel for me cause you think I can fill that void that Puar left behind, never fall or try to fill that place, cause Puar is special and should never be replaced", she calmly put her hand on his head. "I don't know about your feelings of love are the same as I feel for Goku, but I believe in my heart they're really just feelings of friendship", she kept rubbing his head till she heard him mutter. "I shouldn't have listened to my mother, I knew this will end up badly, the necklace would have never brought Puar back", ChiChi stopped rubbing then looked down at him. "Your mother? how come I've never met her and why her fault over the necklace?", she froze, as Yamcha pulled his head up. "My mother, ChiChi is Mai, the mermaid that was banished, she's not my birth mother though I was adopted...", he then stopped and looked at her, "I only wanted to be accepted", he then put his head down. "Yamcha, your mother...and please tell me the truth, is there a reason why Goku isn't here yet", she gave a stern look and crossed her arms. "ChiChi, Goku is at Siren's Cove, my mother is with Pilaf and Shu to get the necklace from him. I'm sorry, I only wanted to make my mother happy and you, I didn't believe you could fall for a human", ChiChi looked at him and then slid down from the rock and into the water. "Yamcha, I'm disappointed in you, but I know you've been through allot, but Goku is the one for me and I know it, I can't let anything happen to him, I have to go, but Yamcha please don't hide anything anymore". She then swam fast toward Siren's Cove, leaving Yamcha behind who just sat and starred down in the water, he knew she was right, right about the disappointment, Puar, and his feelings for her were just a filling. He knew he had to make it up to her and swam to Siren's Cove, to help the man whom she fell in love with Goku.

Goku got up, holding his cheek with one hand, he turned to look up to see Vegeta, "Vegeta, what the, why did you hit me, it's no time to spar and do you know why Bulma is in that bubble?", Bulma was hitting the bubble harder and trying to yell, her face was red with anger. Then Vegeta, took a swift grab, he grabbed Goku's necklace that he cherished so much from his grandfather and threw it to Mai. "Well done, Pilaf will be very proud of you Vegeta", she smiled and threw the necklace in the ocean. "Pilaf, wait, isn't that the name of that blow up fish?", he looked over, "IT'S PUFFER!", yelled from the sea. Out from the sea Pilaf held the necklace with his fin, "IT'S MINE! FINALLY!", he bellowed then looked over at Goku, "FOOLISH BOY! I SHALL RULE THE SEA THANKS TO YOUR I MEAN, MY NECKLACE!", Goku lunged at Pilaf to get the necklace, but Pilaf blew a bubble, he ducked and it hit Vegeta who got knocked over into the water, Bulma screamed for him, Vegeta was unconscious. Goku was going to swim after Vegeta, till Shu grabbed him and pulled him into the water to drown him. Shu's weight was too great for Goku to pull out of, "what kind of seal is he?, like a tank", Goku thought, he tried to hold his breath more, till Tien came from the left and punched Shu in the face. Tien then pulled Goku up to the surface and to the small island, "thank you Tien, but Vegeta". Then both men turned around to see Lunch, pulling Vegeta from the water with Turtle helping. They arrive on the small rock formation that made up of a miniature island, Pilaf then pulled Tien and started to blow a bubble, he pricked him and took a scale from his fin, then the Sea Ox King arose from the depths of the sea and shot his ax at Pilaf to get him off his son Tien. "Father!, how...", Tien swam up to his father, "I've heard all", he looked over to his shoulder, there was Roshi holding up Oolong, "hehh...I kind of had to tell all or I'd be sea food". Tien only just smiled, "father, I know you'd be upset but sister really loves him and ..", he was cut off with Sea Ox's hand held up to silence his son. "Son, there is more matters at hand, and we'll speak of this, but now where is the necklace?".

"RIGHT HERE SEA OX!", Pilaf yelled he then pulled the scale he took from Tien and he opened the necklace. The blood from it fell from the scale and onto the pearl, it then glowed into a bright light. The skies darkened, the sea rumbled and waves trashed around them. Goku held onto Vegeta's body, Lunch held onto Turtle, Bulma still inside the bubble watched as a whirlpool formed in the sea. Out sprang the great Sea Serpent, he was light sea green, with fins all around his long body, he had a fish tail, with a finned out collar like around his head, his eyes flashed red, his whiskers floating. "Whom has called upon me, by the blood of the sea kingdom, what is your wish". The Sea Ox King trembled, "we're in trouble now".

* * *

 **Extra: The Rules of the Sea Serpent's orb necklaces**

1) Only a member of the royal sea family can activate the necklace's power, a drop of their blood is needed to awaken the pearl/orb inside the necklace.

2) Only the royal family can request the serpent for the necklaces, there are only 7 necklaces allowed each year. But 1 wish per necklace.

3) If the wish/necklace is to go to a human, the serpent will only make one if the human is of pure heart, it'll know if that being is so or not.

4) The royal family are descents of the serpent, which is why they and only they can activate him and call upon him, in which he resides in the orb of the magical scepter that the ax is held upon.

5) If the wish is abused or needs to be taken back, the wish can be, but the steps to reverse it. You must start the chant of the sea serpent, the lullaby of the sea, one of the royal descents must give up their life to give the serpent power to reverse the wish.

6) If there is no more royal blood of the serpent, it was disappear and a new one will be born in another chosen family.

7) The wish necklaces hold 1 wish, and can last a life time if that user hasen't chose a wish, the sea serpent that wraps around the pearl/orb is the serpent that keeps the wish alive, even if the original serpent has vanished.


	3. The Little Mermaid 3

**The Little Mermaid 3**

* * *

The sky was dark, the clouds blocked the white clouds, with only light from the ships that crashed at Siren's Cove that still lit up, the crystal like waters were now thrashed around in foam. The sea below was not so calm, it was trashing around, waves turning into large tidal waves, and a gigantic whirlpool formed. Within the whirlpool was the sea serpent, he was enormous he looked down at the mortals at Siren's Cove. "Whom has called upon me, by the blood of the sea kingdom, what is your wish", the sea serpent asked the Puffer Fish known as Pilaf. Pilaf was ecstatic finally he had won, finally the serpent is at his grasp. "Great Sea Serpent, I've called upon you for the wish to be ruler of the seas!", Pilaf held his hands up in the air and laughed as he watched the serpent 's eyes flickered. The sea Ox king, prince Goku, prince Tien, Lunch, and Turtle watched as the wish was asked, Vegeta stirred on Goku's shoulders, "what happened...", he let out. Then he looked over to see the sea serpent, "WHAT IN THE 7 SEAS IS THAT..THAT CAN'T BE THE...", his eyes wide, jaw dropped, "the sea serpent yes Vegeta", Goku replied. Lunch and Turtle were shaken so much they decked and hid behind rocks, Bulma's hands were against the bubble she was a prisoner of, she just watched and mouthing, "no, this can't be". Then a bright light raced down on the serpent, "YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED", the light went through the serpent's body and aimed toward Pilaf. Pilaf floated in the air, then a bright light encircled him, he then found himself, larger, bulky scales (do they bulk?) his power was immense. Then within a flash, the serpent disappeared and the sky, water, and the white clouds returned, with now a sunset in place of the darkened skies. "Now, my first command as ruler of the 7 seas, is to command you merfolk to bow down to me!", Pilaf then flapped his fins and sucked in air, then from his mouth a large beam came out and shot through the sea. All of the merfolk, froze and were frozen to bow down to him, expect Ox and Tien. "How dare you not bow down to your ruler!", Pilaf bellowed, he then shot another beam at them, Goku yelled for everyone to scram. Everyone ducked, as the beams were being shot at them, even Mai and Shu had a bit of an issue to not get hit. "Your powers, does not work against royals and blood descents of the serpent!", Sea Ox yelled at the over sized puffer fish. "Well, I guess I'll have to get you to listen then, he aimed his next beam towards Bulma whom was still in the bubble, he swallowed in air then shot towards her. "BULMA!", Goku and Lunch, yelled , then in a quick flash Vegeta took the blast. "VEGETA!", Bulma screamed at the sight, then realized the impact of the beam through Vegeta was strong enough to destroy the bubble. She then ran towards him, laid his body on the shore of the miniature island made of rocks ,he was alive, but barely. He breathed hard his eyes were fluttering, "you were not hit were you?", asked Vegeta, "no I'm fine, thanks to you", Bulma came down on him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Vegeta!", Lunch ran with Turtle sliding fast up to them, Goku was in shock what he saw and then turned to look at Pilaf who was getting ready to do another hit, "EVERYONE WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE, HE'S GOING TO TRY AGAIN!", he yelled and then ran towards Vegeta and Bulma. A bolt, then stopped him, "you young man, might become a problem, think I'll have to take care of you first", he then threw himself down to shoot a bubble at Goku, who was too quick for the overgrown fish. "I won't let you hurt anyone anymore, you won't be the ruler of the sea, nor will I let you hurt ChiChi's home", Goku sternly looked at the fish with his threat. "Hmm, the princess is your lover I suppose, wonder what I should do with her", Pilaf smirked, "OH NO YOU DON'T, no one hurts my sister", Tien then powered up his powers and called upon currents of the sea to attack Pilaf, he then powered a water cannon attack on Pilaf to try to distract him to give Goku enough time to escape. "Go Goku!, get out of here, this isn't your fight, you'll drown if you stay here longer!", Tien yelled and then was struck down by Pilaf's beam blast. The Sea Ox King watched his son get knocked over, then waved his mighty axe and called upon a sea storm to attack Pilaf, then in the far distance he heard a faint cry. "Father!, Goku! Tien!", it was ChiChi, she was swimming as fast as she could through the trashing sea, behind her was Oolong and Yamcha, they too were having a hard time through the sea waves. "ChiChi!", Goku then went to the shore and dived in the water to go towards ChiChi, "Goku", she then grabbed him, to hold him up, they then embraced, "ChiChi, you need to get out of here". "Goku, no this is too dangerous for land dwellers, you need to get out of the water now!", then a rumble shook the sea. "I did not call upon that", the Sea Ox king quietly spoke, Tien looked at his father, "son, get everyone far from here, there's a reason why I've told you, merfolk and anyone to never go near Siren's Cove", he spoke with a dark sadness. "No father, I'll stay here and fight with you, Yamcha is here too he can help, and Goku maybe human but he's one of the greatest fighters on this planet, you know he won the World Tournament last year", Tien put his hand on his giant father's large shoulder. "That was then, this is now, and I'm telling you now my dear son, the nightmare is going to get worse, I don't want to do the thing that'll take me away from you two", he said with deep sadness. Tien knew what his father was thinking, it only had to be done once in the existence of the serpent, when one had to take back the wish.

Goku held onto ChiChi, he was a good swimmer heck he even swam a full day without getting tired once, it was a training idea from Piccolo. ChiChi held onto Goku and hid her face into his chest, "I'm scared Goku...", if she could cry she would, as you see merfolk cannot cry as they live in water, but they sure felt sadness. "I am too ChiChi, but we need to get out of here, especially you, I can't let you get hurt", they then started to swim towards the others on the island. Chichi climbed up on a rock on the shore, Goku helping her out till Pilaf shocked him with an electric beam, "you think I would forget about you boy, I see the princess is there, NOW HOLD STILL", then he started to charge himself till a large spear came and lunged at him. "WHAT, THE 7 SEAS IS THIS THING!", he yelled then turned to see a ship vessel with an army on board. "GOKU!", called Gine, she was at the cannon ready to shoot another spear at the puffer fish, next to her was Krillin, 18, and Piccolo. Piccolo then ordered Krillin to steer the vessel to the island and 18 readied up another cannon to shoot at the fish. "Humans, really you think you can hurt the ruler of the seas!", he then pulled in air and puffed up, then the rumble that Ox knew what it was became stronger. Pilaf then shot a powerful beam into the sea, at first it seemed to be a futile attack. The waters bubble, then the ship wrecks of Siren's Cove started to lift from the waters, then they landed on the island. Bulma held onto Vegeta, while Launch hid behind Turtle looking at the ships, then they heard movement from inside them. "Umm guys, I don't think there were anyone living in those ships", "Of course not woman, only bodies", Vegeta replied, but he was gently pulling himself up to place his body in front of Bulma ready to protect her. Then the sounds of movements came louder, they were rattling noises, and scraping. From the corner of her eyes, Bulma saw them, the ones making the noises, they were skeletons, some still had some flesh on them. "AGGGHHHH!", she screamed and pointed at them, the others looked and went pale, "DID HE JUST CALL UPON THE DEAD?", yelled Vegeta. Bulma hid behind Vegeta, Lunch ran to her to huddle with her, Turtle flapped over to Vegeta to hold onto him and shivered, "WATCH IT SHELL BOY, I AIN'T YOUR PROTECTOR", "NOT NOW VEGETA...", then they saw the skeletons walk towards them, some with weapons in their boney hands, "we're in trouble guys..".

ChiChi grabbed Goku after he was struck and took him to a rock formation so he could hold on to catch his breath, "Goku, please, you need to get out of here, I don't want you to drown, not like before". Goku coughed up sea water, then looked at ChiChi, "what, how did you know I nearly drowned before", he looked at her and deep within him he knew why but he wanted to hear from her first.

The Sea Ox king, yelled for his son to warn the vessel to escape now, as what to come was worst than before, but it was too late. Below them tentacles came from the sea and grabbed Tien and the Sea Ox King, they struggled and could not budge from its grasp. " IS THAT A GIANT SQUID?", yelled Krillin, "think that's the squid long ago that was spotted but was killed off by Bardock!", Gine's eyes were wide in fear, "if only I took the necklace and actually believed father and did a wish this wouldn't have gone this far", she thought, "but I guess Goku would have never met her", she thought then looked from the ship to see her youngest son holding onto a rock with ChiChi holding him, she then saw a kiss between the two.

"Yes Goku, I know you almost drowned before", Chichi looked into Goku's eyes. "It was awhile back, you saw a mermaid on the rocks and called out for her, but she swam away, yet you went after her anyways, you go in a life boat and dived in after her", she put her hands on Goku's chest, "you went after her, but you couldn't reach her in time and couldn't swim anymore, you started to drown". "The mermaid saw you padding then going under, she swam to you, she didn't understand why but shouldn't let you drown, even though she was told to never trust humans". Goku held her tightly, his arms around her waist, "I knew it was you, the moment I saw you again, I knew it was you". "I'm so sorry for making you chase me", she caressed his cheeks with her hands, "ChiChi, I only wanted you, chasing you was nothing, only to have you near me like this", he then went down and kissed her lips.

Yamcha was behind a rock, watching the chaos ensue, he also watched ChiChi and Goku's kiss, he smiled, "ChiChi, I'm happy for you, Goku, you maybe a human, but I approve, make her happy", he thought to himself then swam towards the mermaid he calls mother. "Mother!", Yamcha swam through the crashing waves, avoiding the sea monster that held his king and friend. "You must stop this madness mother, you said we'd use the necklace to bring Puar back, I DON'T SEE HER!", he yelled and gestured towards the empty spaces of the sea. "Don't speak to your mother like that!", Shu then smacked his head with his fin, Yamcha looked at the seal, he was never really a fan of him, nor Pilaf, but he cared about Mai, the woman who became his mother years ago. "Mother, please you're hurting them all, we can't have that happen, Pilaf may have all that power, but he can also use it against us!". Mai looked at him, the merman that stood in front of her, she had raised that small merboy that has that strange scar over his face, to be this handsome man. "Son, Yamcha, before I took you in, I've dedicated my life for Pilaf, I took you in for my motherly instincts, but now it's your choice to join or to be an enemy. You are old enough to make your choice", she was so cold in that stare she gave him as she told him, "what happened to you, you were never this cold and heartless!", he yelled. Mai put her head down, "I know what I am, you should too, if you really do care for your friends, you'll know what's right, after all you're all grown up, not all fish swim the same path". Yamcha, then understood what she meant, "mother, thank you for everything, but I need to save my friends," he then looked into her eyes, Mai looked at the merman, and nodded, "hold up Yamcha, here's a parting gift', she then took out an orb necklace. "Mother, how did you", Yamcha was in shock she had one on her the whole time?, "for years I've had it, I waited for the day to give it to you, I was once good you know, take it, maybe one day, you'll see Puar again", she smiled then swam towards Pilaf. "Thank you, mother", he then put the necklace on and charged to the Ox king and Tien, "Puar, if you can hear me, we'll see each other again, one way or the other", he thought as he swam towards the giant sea beast.

Vegeta grabbed a piece of wood from one of the shipwrecks, he stood in front of Bulma and Lunch ready to attack the skeletons that approached them. Turtle was digging into the sand, trying to cover himself, Vegeta stepped forward and use the wood piece to whack the skeletons, only issue was the wood snapped in half. "VEGETA, I think wood is nothing to the UNDEAD", Bulma yelled, "WOMAN, you think I DON'T know that, not like everyday training involves the UNDEAD!". Lunch then, caught a whiff of Turtle's digging into the sand, the sand went up her nose and she started to sniffle, "Oh no...VEGETA...", Bulma yelled and pointed to Lunch. Vegeta turned annoyed, because he was busy fighting the skeletons, then saw the sand flying up Lunch's nose, "...BULMA, TIME TO RUN FOR COVER", then Lunch sneezed. Within a flash Lunch no longer a dark blue beauty, was not a wavy haired blonde with green eyes, and a crazy grin plastered on her face. "Time to join the fun!", she then pulled out a huge gun or two and started to shoot at the skeletons, the skeletons were in shock at the sight of the switch. They rattled and shackled and ran for their ships, Lunch would not let them go, "OH NOOOO YOU AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE BUDDIES!, YOU ARE MY NEW PLAY THINGS! HEYYY I'M TALKING TO YOUUUUU", she chased them down the island. Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other, Turtle looked at them, "is this normal?", the two lovers nodded, "well...umm think we're safe for a bit", then a lightning bolt shot at the ground. "AGH!", "Silly humans you think that's all I have?!", Pilaf then did a series of lightning bolt attacks towards Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta picked up Bulma princess style, and told her to keep close to his chest so she didn't hit, Bulma hid her face in his upper chest blushing. Vegeta ran for cover, while Turtle saw Oolong coming over and swam toward him, and saw Yamcha in the distance trying to untie the Ox King and Tien.

"UGH!, what is this thing Sir", Yamcha grunted while trying to pry off the tentacle from the Ox King, Yamcha powered up a ki ball to hit the beast, the beast however was no effected, it just went and grabbed Yamcha, "great...(pants) some rescue this turning out", Yamcha breathed out, as the beast kept squeezing him tighter. Piccolo used his beam cannon at the beast, to help Gine start her attack. Gine shot her cannon at the sea beast, it was instead not a tentacle beast, it was a large hydra, it's many heads snapped at the vessel. 18 started to power up her energy and shot ki blasts at the many headed monster, but every time shit hit a head and it came off, it instead grew another! "HONEY, I THINK THE CUTTING OFF HEADS IDEA ISN'T WORKING!", Krillin yelled at his wife, he was trying hard to stir the ship, but it was getting to the point of useless as the hydra started to cover itself around the ship. "Don't give up everyone, we're not going down!", Gine yelled for everyone to keep trying, the elite army shot their ki blasts, shot their cannons, spears, at the hydra, there was no use, but their resistance was helping them stay alive at least.

Chichi held onto Goku and sadly looked at him, "Goku, I'm so happy to have finally meet you, again". " I am too Chichi, I may not be the brightest person and forge easily, but I always remembered you the first mermaid I laid my eyes on". "Goku, we need to help my father, but you need to get to land first", ChiChi started to pull him towards the islands to take him to Vegeta and Bulma. "No ChiChi, I have to help you, you cannot do this by yourself, I won't lose sight of you again", he then pulled her towards her father, ChiChi knew he was a strong man not just in strength but also in his stubborn personality, to keep going after till it's done. She helped him swim towards the giant squid that held her father, brother, and Yamcha. Goku made it close enough to power up, he put his arm out to warn ChiChi to stay back while he powers up, she did so and watched him glow and yell for his ki energy to rise. He pulled in his muscles, he then his arms, while cupping his hands together, "KAME-HAME-HAH!", he yelled as he aimed it at the beast, the beast took the hit and only slightly was effected. ChiChi swam towards her father, "daddy, can you get free?", she pulled him, "yes dear, but I must start the sea chant, before the beast starts the song", "song?". "That's right Sea Ox King, the song of the Sirens!", Pilaf laughed and smirked, he then raised his fins, "TIME TO SING, MY BEASTIES", "beasties?", asked Shu, Mai just shrugged, "sire was never good at names". "KAME-HAMEEE-HAHHHHHHHHHHHH", Goku yelled again and did another blast to release Tien, then the beast started to sing.

"Silly, Silly mortals,

I will have your souls,

Your bodies will be trapped in my grasp,

Once you are mine,

I will eat you alive

For you belong to the sea Sirens"

The lyrics were quite disturbing, but also the voice of the beast was quite lovely though, much to everyone's minus Ox's shock. The Ox then started to swing his ax, "I WILL NOT ALLOW THE SIREN'S SONG TO CONTROL THE SEA", he then waves the ax in circles, "ChiChi, Tien, my children I must retract the wish, as you know you can only take back wishes if one of our bloodlines gives up our life, I'm sorry my children, I'm so proud of you both", he then started to gain the energy for the chant. "Father, please", Tien looked at his father then saw the beast was loosening the grip on him and Yamcha, "Yamcha are you alright?", he yelled. "Yes, but I think we need to get out of here fast, and I think the ship needs our help", Yamcha pointed out. "No, father will take care of this, my father is going to take back the wish, everything will be back to normal, we just need to survive", he then looked around for ChiChi. Goku was losing energy to stay up anymore more his body then started to fall into the sea, she grabbed Goku, and watched her father starting the chant, she called for Turtle who swam up to her along with Oolong. "Turtle, take Goku back to shore, he's exhausted, and I have to stay with my father", Chichi placed Goku on Turtle's shell, his eyes were closed from exhaustion, "I love you Goku, you'll be fine", she then kissed his lips and ushered Turtle and Oolong to go. ChiChi watched them go and went closer to her father to watch him, battle his voice against the beast, the true siren, not the ones that many thought were merfolk, but a beast.

The giant sea squid sang, the sea creatures around it were going under its spell, Turtle and Oolong used their fins to hold onto their hearing holes, (cause fish don't really have ears..) , Tien knew he wouldn't be effected cause of his royal blood, but then grabbed seaweed to push into Yamcha's ears, to cover them. "What did you do that for!", Yamcha yelled, but Tien kept his hands on Yamcha's ears as he watched his father starting to sing. 

"Dear Sea Serpent,

Whom gave thy wish,

It must be undone,

For the wish is tainted,

I of the Sea Ox Royal family,

Give you my life to take thy wish,

Away and you may take me as well,

Away into the sea as foam beneath the waves" 

Chichi watched and prayed for her father for it to work, then from the corner she saw Pilaf rise his fin to strike her father. "FATHER!", she screamed, the Ox King dropped his ax, then was wrapped by the giant squid again, "NOOO". The Ox King tried his hardest to break free as the chant was not finished, he needed the ax to finish it, he saw ChiChi dive for it as it went down the ocean floor. "ChiChi, please don't do it!", the Ox knew what was going to happen.

Goku was placed on the island, Bulma and Vegeta pulled him on shore, Lunch came back to join them, "is he dead", "no I think he's just tired", "probley swallowed water", then Vegeta put his fist up and slammed it hard on Goku's chest. "CCOUGHHHH", Goku started to flutter his eyes open, "ChiChi...Chi...", then saw his cousin Vegeta, Lunch (who was blonde still), and Bulma. He got up and saw Turtle on the shore with seaweed wrapped around his head to cover his hearing, with Oolong holding his head to cover his hearing as well with his tentacles. Watching the scene in the ocean, Goku then saw the Ox being strangled by the squid, Goku looked over to see Tien holding Yamcha's head to cover his ears, "wait, we're at Siren's Cove, THIS IS WHY IT'S CALLED SIREN'S COVE, THAT SINGING MONSTER CALLS SEA CREATURES TO IT'S POWERS", the others watched in shock, then saw the hydra was having a hard time to control itself. Gine then powered up and powered up a kame-hame-hah attack, blast at the hydra through the body and not the head, causing major damage to the beast. It started to loosen its grip in the ship, Krillin shot a _destructo disc_ through the hydra's body, killing it. Goku was relived at least his mother and friends will be safe, but was franticly looking for ChiChi , or any sign of her.

Chichi swam further and further down to grab the ax, sure it was heavy and huge but she was the daughter of the great sea ox, she could hold handle most weight with her strength. She grabbed it mid of the ocean depths, she then breathed in deep. "I have to finish this, if I go back and just give it to father, it might be too late", she then swung the ax and finished the chant.

"Sea Serpent,

It is I Princess ChiChi,

Daughter of the great Sea Ox King,

Whom gives her life to call upon you,

To take back the wish,

Beneath the waves I'll turn to foam,

To take the wish back" 

She then finished the chant and pricked her finger a drop of blood went on the ax, it then glowed. The ax then shot out a great power, that engulfed ChiChi and she was turned to foam. Her bubbles wrapped around the ax, that was glowing and soon it formed the body of a serpent, wrapped around the ax.

The sea was suddenly still, no waves were crashing, everyone looked around. "AGH! why isn't my powers working", yelled Pilaf, he kept flapping his fins to try to conjure more power, but no use. "Sire, maybe you have a time limit", asked Mai, Shu looked around and then saw a glow beneath the sea. "Sire, Mai, what is that light coming from the sea", Shu asked pointing the direction of the light. The sea ox king was released by the giant squid, who then froze and stopped it's singing, it slowly descended down to the ocean floor and down deep in the ocean parts, that even the sea god himself would not know about. Pilaf was in shock, the hydra was dead and now his beast was taken back deep into his deep sleep. "AH!, UNDEAD I COMMAND YOU!", he aimed his fins to the shipwrecks then saw the skeletons were no longer moving, they just laid on the sand and rocks, "what happened...WHAT HAPPENED", he yelled. Then the light from the sea shot up, a whirlpool formed, and large tidal waves slashed around. Everyone on the vessel clinging on, as the ship rocked and swirled, the humans on the island held on to each other and held onto the rocks. Goku was standing holding onto a rock formation franticly searching for ChiChi, then Tien's face made Goku uncomfortable, something was wrong.

Tien let go of Yamcha's head, he knew it was safe to release his ears, but he also saw his father was still there. "Why is father still here", he whispered, "why wouldn't he be" asked Yamcha, "the chant my father was doing, takes a life of one our royal blood, it turns us to foam, but he's still there...but I don't see Chi...NO NOOOO!", Tien yelled and swam fast toward his father. Goku heard it, he then punched the rock he was holding onto, "ChiChi...no...I just had you, I JUST HAD YOU", he yelled and tears fell from his eyes. The others heard, Turtle then explained to the others of the situation, "ChiChi...no...", Bulma whispered and slammed her head into Vegeta's chest. Lunch was in shock, and to release her frustration she shot her gun into the side, not realizing she shot Pilaf who then fell from his floating space. "WHAT, how can a mere human gun pull me down!", he yelled, "sire...I think you've lost your powers", replied Mai, she looked over at Yamcha, then gave him a gentle smile.

"Father, please tell that was not ChiChi that activated it", Tien was nearly out of breath as he reached his father, the sea ox king looked down at his son. "I'm sorry son, it was indeed your dear sister, I can feel it", the ox king clenched his fists and if he could cry he would be so, but only his heart broke, as did Tien's. The sea then calmed once again, it was back before the wish happened, everyone was in too much shock to react to the sudden everything normal again moment. Piccolo stepped forward and took lead on the ship and sailed it toward the island to get prince Vegeta and prince Goku, along with their friends."GOKU!", Gine got off the ship and ran towards her youngest son and hugged him. "I was so worried, OH MY KAMI, my baby boy, so glad you're alive", she pulled off him then saw his face, it was wet with tears and red faced. "ChiChi...she's...she's gone", he whispered, Gine looked at her son, and held him.

Everyone swam toward the island and they all joined together all looking sad and relived it was over. Pilaf, Shu, and Mai were arrested by the sea guards that the ox king called for. Before Mai was taken away she whispered to Yamcha and pointed to the necklace and smiled as she was taken away in her bubble that held both her, Shu and Pilaf, she was gone from Yamcha's life now. Everyone started to do introductions and meeting others, to meet their new friends and allies, but all were too sad to mention their loss especially Goku. Goku refused to be held anymore by his mother and friends, he then looked out to the sea, "I chased you for so long, and now you're gone, I wonder if I can still chase after you" he whispered out loud. Yamcha then swam toward the sea ox king, "sire, it's my fault that Pilaf was able to get a hold of the necklace and now you've lost your daughter and my dear friend", the Ox king looked at the boy, "I knew she was your mother, not by blood but I knew she raised you, you have a good heart boy, don't let it go to waste", he then patted Yamcha's head. Tien came from the side and smiled and put his hand on his shoulder, then looked down. "Yamcha...what...how...", Tien pointed at the necklace in Yamcha's hands. Yamcha then looked over to the Ox king, and told how he came with it and why he went that far for the necklace. "Sire, please I want you to use the necklace, to bring ChiChi back", he gave the necklace to ox king and he nodded. Before he called the serpent he gently spoke to the merman, "your friend Puar is alive still, you just had to keep looking for her, I can feel it". Then Ox started the calling of the serpent.

The calling of the serpent was a shock to everyone, but Oolong did mutter how the serpent must be getting tired of being called upon that day, which Turtle gave a whack for the comment.

"Your wish shall be granted"

Then right in front of everyone stood ChiChi, her eyes were wide and she looked around and smiled. Goku looked at her and ran towards her and embraced her, but then realized something was off. "Your fin is gone", he said, ChiChi looked down and screamed, "my tail! where's my tail?". "I must say, your legs are great", Goku smirked trying to make light of the situation. "If for you my dear ChiChi", ChiChi turned around and her father smiled, "daddy?...". "ChiChi, for years you've been interested in the surface, my power cannot make you human nor the boy to a merman. I wished for the serpent to give you life as a human to be with your prince", the sea ox smiled and hugged his daughter as she ran towards him through the shore and into the water. "Thank you daddy, she cried for the first time, not out of sadness but happiness", she looked at her brother and hugged him, the family did a big embrace. Yamcha smiled at the moment, "I best look for Puar now, I think I've caused enough trouble", he said and started to head off, till Bulma stopped him. "Wait, you said Puar, you mean that cat fish?", she ran towards him, he swam up to the shore line, "yes, you know her?". Bulma smiled widely "so, you're the friend she's been asking to find for her", Yamcha's brows raised, "HUH, why didn't she just come here?". "Idiot merman, your cat fish friend was injured and Bulma has been healing her for years, but she refused to release her till she found you to care for her", Vegeta looked down at the merman, who's eyes widened and he smiled. "PLEASE!, PLEASE BRING PUAR!", he yelled and jumped into Bulma's arms, "take me to her!". Vegeta growled at the action and took Yamcha and threw him back into the sea, "we'll get your friend when we get back to the castle, BUT YOU HANDS OFF MY WOMAN", he yelled, Bulma blushed but winked at Yamcha, "don't worry she misses you so much as well".

A few days later...

"Today we are here to announce the engagement of Princess ChiChi and Prince Goku", Piccolo announced to the crowds of land dwellers and to the sea of sea dwellers. Everyone clapped and cried for joy for the engagement. Goku held onto ChiChi's waist and kissed her lips as the crowd cheered, "soon, we will walk the same path together", he whispered. Chichi kissed him back and smiled, "yes, and I can only see it with you", she held onto him. And they let go to look around, ChiChi smiled at the view. Below was her new human friends and long time friend Bulma, whom she thanked so much for bringing her and Goku together, "thanks to you Bulma" she'd say to her, Bulma would blush, "it was nothing, who knew you two be so perfect". Then Goku and ChiChi looked to the sea, to see the Sea Ox King holding his large ax proudly, Tien next to him proud of his little sister, next to him was Roshi with seashell cones looking through them to get a closer look at human women. Then the one sight that made Chichi happy, her dear friend Yamcha who saved her, and his best friend and companion Puar, the cat fish, she was alive and well. "So princess, shall we get ready for the next fairy tale, story?", Goku looked at ChiChi, she giggled, "yes my prince charming, and they kissed. 

**End of The Little Mermaid**

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you for reading!

The Dragon Ball x Fairy Tale stories will continue! So please keep an eye out. The next ones will have Bulma x Vegeta, Yamcha and how Puar met, and few others that'll be added. All of the stories will be connected to each other, so please keep an eye and ear out to notice the connections!

Hope you enjoyed The Little Mermaid, my other stories are still WIP so hope to post the new chapter for High School Temptations Z tomorrow or Thursday and The Treaty of ChiChi hopefully 2 chapters upcoming!


End file.
